Headphones
by Cervella
Summary: Why does Izayoi always wear headphones? Oneshot.


**It turned out to be longer than I intended it to be, but oh well who cares :P I wonder why there aren't more stories about this couple. Okay, the anime was short, but I enjoyed it very much. Anyway, spread the love people! :D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Problem children are coming from another world, aren't they?.

**Summary: **Why does Izayoi always wear headphones? Oneshot.

* * *

**Headphones**

It was one of those rare peaceful days, when there were no gift games to attend or demon lords to defeat and even the troublesome bunch just basked in the warming light of the sun.

Only one curious Black Rabbit wasn't quite as relaxed as the rest. She had to work all night as judge for other people's gift games. It was fun, but also very exhausting and she didn't get a wink of sleep. Even now she was way to hyper from drinking seven cups of coffee to take a nap. The problem was something else though...when she was in that state, her emotions were all over the place.

Sometimes it can be annoying if your hair color changes depending on your mood. Blue stood for rational thinking and calm emotions. Pink stood for action without thought and excited feelings.

Blue. One the one hand, she was suspicious of the sudden serenity because one can't trust those problem children to behave, they might have strange ideas to cure their boredom any minute. Pink. On the other hand, she was very troubled but also extremely excited by a single question.

Why does _he_ always wear headphones?

Black Rabbit put a hand to her chin and thought about it. Maybe they calm him down? No, that can't be. He is way to energetic for that. So maybe they suppress parts of his power? That would mean he's even stronger than now which can't be possible...or can it? Maybe he just enjoys music that much...? But why does he wear them all the time?

The more she thought about it, the more she desired to know the answer. Maybe they were a present from someone special to him? A girl? Black Rabbit's hair changed back from pink to blue. No, she didn't feel sad at all. Just inventing theories won't get her anywhere. She sighed when she closed her eyes to listen to the noises and voices around her in order to find the one of a blond haired pervert.

After a while of just listening, she got irritated and puffed her cheeks up. He was nowhere to be found and although she looked like it, she wasn't the most patient person when it came to finding an answer. Pink hair flew in the wind when she dashed around their house and garden, her feet drumming a steady beat on the ground. Trees and brushwork passed her in a green blur and every now and then she had to jump over obstacles.

The sound of rushing water reached her rabbit ears mixed with the steady beat of Izayoi's music. Finally, she found him.

Slowly, she approached the meadow next to the waterfall and hid behind every tree like a ninja. Weird, he still didn't notice her. He always did thanks to his crazy senses.

Black Rabbit closed the distance between them by stepping in the sunlight and walking over to where he lay. Now, she could see the reason why he didn't notice her. Izayoi was asleep on the ground, his chest rising with every breath, his mouth forming a relaxed pout.

"Aw, he looks kinda cute when he's asleep," Black Rabbit squealed and clasped her hands together. He didn't look like the evil, cunning, perverted problem child who enjoys to pull at her ears. He looked more like a cute, cuddly, innocent angel who wouldn't hurt a fly. She suppressed the urge to hug the daylights out of him and bent her head closer to his face.

She was about to poke his cheek in order to wake him, but out of nowhere, a hand grabbed hers tightly. Behind blond bangs, mischievous violet eyes stared at her shocked face. In that moment, she'd have loved to smash his amused smirk from his face with her paper fan. Oh, how satisfying that would be. With all of her strength Black Rabbit tried to free her hand from his grasp.

"Who said I was sleeping?" He raised an eyebrow and tugged at her hand, so that she landed on top of him. Izayoi chuckled when she struggled against his arms which held her close to him. "So you think I'm cute."

It was a statement, not a question. She blushed.

"Oh~ don't worry, I think you're cute, too...especially in your short skirt!"

For emphasis, one of his hands traveled down to play with the frilly white fabric of her skirt.

"That's sexual harassment, Izayoi-san!" She wriggled in his embrace, but he only held her tighter while laughing at her angry face.

"Says the stalker to the pervert." He rolled his eyes when she shot him an icy glare.

"So you admit – "

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?" Izayoi ignored her attempt to insult him and yawned openly. The teasing glint didn't vanish from his eyes though and Black Rabbit sighed. "Or is it your new hobby to watch people sleeping?"

"It's not like that..." She trailed off, suddenly to tired to argue with him or to deny that she'd been watching him. Her hair returned to it's blue color.

Izayoi grew curious when she didn't fight back as she usually did and glanced down at her face. It was the first time that he noticed the small bags beneath her eyes and that her ears weren't standing as high as they normally would. "I'm here because I wanted to ask a question."

Maybe he'd be nice and just answer her.

"What do I get in return?"

Or not. She could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Can't you do something for free, Izayoi-san?" Black Rabbit hit his chest with her fist, but she doubted that he felt any pain.

"Nope."

She wondered if that one question was really worth it, but when the image of an unknown girl who might gave the headphones to him returned, she knew her answer. Yes, she wanted to know it badly.

"Fine you have one wish free, as long as it's nothing perverted."

"Aw ~ "

"No!"

"Okay, shoot."

Although she felt dread fill her stomach, thinking that she just signed a contract with the devil, she was finally about to get the answer which burned on her tongue.

"Why do you always wear headphones, Izayoi-san?" Black Rabbit glanced eagerly into his surprised face, not even noticing that his hand was still resting in the area of her butt.

"That's the question for which you give me one free wish? That's lame even for you, Black Rabbit."

She pouted. "Stop being mean, Izayoi-san."

"Fine, fine. Well, I wear them because music calms me down. Music is relaxing and sometimes I can concentrate easier when I battle someone."

"Oh, that's it?" Unbeknownst to her, she let a relieved breath escape her lips and closed her eyes. His chest was stunningly comfortable and for the first time that day, she felt so tired that she could fall into dreamland. She felt mild surprise that the thing that held her awake had been this simple question.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm...?" His question echoed in her mind, but she was to far gone to reply.

Izayoi chuckled, pleased by her relaxed expression. Black Rabbit really looked cute even when she drooled on his shirt, he'd tell her later when she was back to normal. For now, he'd just let her sleep on him. Or not?

It was the perfect time to fulfill his wish without her resisting, so he grabbed her waist, careful not to wake her, and pushed her body up a few inches. Her face was so close to his that her ears tickled his cheeks. She sighed and cuddled closer to the warmth he provided. With one of his hands, he grasped her chin and tilted it up.

Izayoi felt his cheeks burn up when he pressed his lips to her soft ones. Something he wanted to do for a very long time. Izayoi grinned when her hair turned pink. For a moment he wondered what she'd say if she was awake, but bet that she'd hit him with her fan the second he closed in on her. Savoring the moment, he increased the volume on his headphones and closed his eyes.

"Stupid Rabbit, there's no need to be jealous."

* * *

**Dooooneeee :D Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review while you're at it :) I love the pairing, they are sooo cute :3**


End file.
